To Los Angeles with Love
by jaymartinez
Summary: Angel is a FBI agent coming to LA to be with his estrange wife, Buffy. While at Buffy's office located in Wolfram & Hart, both Angel and Buffy manage to avoid capture from a group that took over the firm. Now its up to Buffy and Angel to stop them. B/A AU
1. Arrival

**_AN: Yes it's another story. I needed a bit of a break from my other stories and this one floated up and has been bothering my mind for the past week now. I think it resulted from a Die Hard marathon that I indulged in. Okay so this story may be a bit similar to the Die Hard plot, but it's going to be way different. You may also recognize the title, and I'll give you 100 points if you do!_**

**_Summary: Angel is an exhausted Washington, DC FBI agent coming back to Los Angeles to spend Thanksgiving with his estrange wife, Buffy and their kids. Buffy asks him to come to a dinner with her at her job which is located in the offices of Wolfram & Hart. Unknown to them, a group hellbent on taking down the law firm take over the building. Now it's up to Buffy and Angel to put their differences aside and work together to free the hostages and somehow stop the group. Alternate Reality/Universe... Romance, Humor, Action will be included! And maybe a slight smidgen of Angst. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. They both belong to Joss, I'm just borrowing them to flew my writing skills. :)_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**In the air near LAX**_

_****__**November 25, 2009**_

_**5:30 PM**_

The plane soared low as it approached its final descent to Los Angeles International Airport. Its passenger's were buckled in, tense as the little shot of adrenaline kicked in their system, preparing them for landing. All except for one.

Angel snored loudly as the flight attendants order passengers to take a seat and buckle in. One attendant walked over and tried to stir Angel out of his sleepy stupor, only to be met with failure as Angel turned his head to the and continued snoring. The passenger next to him looked a bit frightened, mainly because Angel snuggled into his shoulder like a cat snuggling into its owner. The flight attendant huffed and shook Angel harder, causing the dark haired man to flick off the attendant.

Irked by the passenger's behavior, the attendant poked him in the ribs. "Sir, please wake up and put on your seat belt."

Angel giggled as the flight attendant poked a particular ticklish spot on his side. "Stop it honey, I'm not in the mood right now," he muttered while moving his head to his other side. Passengers around the flight attendant started snickering as Angel started to drool and from the increasingly annoyed attendant's face.

With a resolved face in place, the attendant gently slapped Angel in the face, causing the dark haired man to open his eyes. He looked around and wiped the sleep from his eyes with his hands. The attendant smirked triumphantly, and returned back to her seat to settle in for landing.

"Are we there yet?" Angel asked the passenger next to him.

The slightly looking nerd next to him jumped in surprise. "E-excuse me?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"I asked 'are we there yet' or did you not hear me," Angel responded in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, ah, we're nearly there. 'There' if you mean by LAX, which then yes, we are close," the man responded back in a stronger voice.

Angel grunted and settled back into his seat. He figured he would stay awake for the rest of the trip, after all it's been over 9 years since he last visited LA. He sighed as he remembered his reason for coming back to this city. His estranged wife, Buffy Anne Connolly, or Buffy Anne Summers now as she prefers. A year ago, Buffy and Angel were having huge problems, fighting and cursing each other out as life got tough for both. Especially the added stress of Angel's job finally got to Buffy. She broke his heart as he heard her say that she was leaving to LA to take a job with a law firm known as Wolfram & Hart.

Angel respected the firm, known for their good prosecutors and somewhat questionable defense attorneys, but to hear that she was going across the country to work there, instead of the firm in DC was heart breaking for him. Angel recalled the hissy fit he threw, and regretted for throwing. He recalled hearing Buffy offering him the chance to come to LA with her, but Angel didn't hear it. In his rage and angst, he managed to wrench out the best thing to happen to him.

The plane's captain came on the intercom to let the passengers know that the plane was beginning to land, so Angel shook off his memories. They belonged in the past and Angel was resolved to speak to his wife and get back with her for the sake of their children. Before Angel got remember his kids, he felt the plane's tires land smoothly on the tarmac. He breathed a sigh of relief and was ready to get out of the plane.

Angel waited patiently and ignored the captain's thanks of riding with the airline. Once cleared to leave the plane, Angel reached up to the compartments and got out a small laptop travel bag, not knowing that his wallet fell out. The passenger next to him glanced down at the badge on the wallet and saw Angel's retreating back heading for the exit.

"S..Sir! Y..Yo….You dropped your w…wallet," he managed to say, but it fell on deaf ears as Angel was out of hearing range. The passenger steeled himself and trotted over to the exit. He followed the long hallway, occasionally brushing with other exiting fliers. He easily spotted Angel's tall form as he towered over everyone around him. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out that cause some people around him to chuckle.

He groaned in disappointment and trotted over to him. Once he got close, he tapped Angel on the shoulder, catching his attention. "Sir, you dropped your wallet," he managed to say in a shaky voice. Angel groaned and scratched his head in embarrassment and took his wallet back.

"Um, thank you….uh what's your name?" He asked the passenger.

"M….my name is Andrew," he said as his voice became stronger. "So…FBI agent? How's that like?" Andrew said in an attempt to make conversation.

Angel stayed silent but stayed looking down as he got a 20 dollar bill out and handed it over to Andrew. "Here's a reward for bringing back my wallet," Andrew grabbed the money and noticed Angel turning to leave, but he stopped and turned around. "Working as a Fed, it's not all it's cracked up to be." With that Angel turned and walked away to the baggage claim.

An hour later, Angel was standing outside, arguing heatedly with his estrange wife. "Damn it Buffy, you said that you were going to be here waiting. Now you're telling me that I have to catch a cab to meet up with you? What the hell is the hold up or whatever anyway?"

Buffy sighed as she leaned back on her chair. The Thanksgiving Party outside her office was in full swing and caught her by surprise. Her boyfriend of a month now couldn't make it so Buffy decided to put some trust that Angel would come through. "It's some kind of company dinner, okay? It caught me by surprise and now I'm stuck hiding in my office till either you get here or I can sneak out," she explained.

Angel felt his FBI senses start signaling him that Buffy wasn't saying everything. "What aren't you saying? Don't you have a boy-toy or something like that to take you?"

Buffy sighed loudly into the phone knowing that this was about to lead into another argument. "Riley is working late and he couldn't come. Look all it's going to be is just mingling and eating some snacks. Then we can leave and you can either stay at my house or stay in a hotel."

"Riley—he still sounds like a pansy. Or like how you're brother calls him, Captain Cardboard," Angel said ruefully as he recalled the drunken phone calls over the past week.

"How is Spike anyway?" Asked Buffy, secretly thankful for a change of subject.

Angel managed to flag down a cab and went inside the cab. "Where to," the cabbie asked in an Irish accent.

"Wolfram & Hart," Angel responded then got back to the conversation with Buffy. "Spike's doing well. Last I spoke to him, he was fixing to go back to London to see Drusilla. Faith was going to tag along with him, so that's going to be an eventful trip."

Buffy chuckled as she recalled how jealous both Faith and Drusilla could be concerning where Spike was involved. "Yeah sure is," she said. "So are you coming or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming, this better be a good party or whatever it is. And if Finn shows up, I'm leaving and I'm not going to see you till tomorrow. You know I don't like him," Angel explained.

"Just get here," Buffy huffed out.

"I'm serious Buffy, if I see him…" Angel looked at his phone as cut off. _'Call Ended' _flashed brightly on the screen causing Angel to growl and curse. He noticed the cabbie looking at him through the rear-view mirror and Angel smiled sarcastically. "Estrange wife, beautiful beyond belief, but she has the innate ability to piss me off."

"I know ye're pain lad. Me own wife is the same way, but we make it work," the cabbie explained.

Angel leaned forward on his seat and extended his arm through the plastic window behind the cabbie. "Name's Liam Connelly, but you can call me Angel."

"Ah, a fellow Irishman, not too many around here. Name's Allen Francis Doyle, but you can call me Doyle," Doyle said.

"How long is it to Wolfram & Hart," Angel asked as he stayed leaning on seat.

"Depending on the traffic, weather, and other IDIOT drivers," Doyle yelled out through his window as driver in a huge black van cut him off. "Around 30 minutes to 45 minutes."

Angel sighed and sat back into his seat. "Well Doyle, you and me are about become the best of friends."

"Why is that then?" Doyle asked surprised.

"Because we have time to kill and for some odd reason I feel like I'm going to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time," Angel said tiredly. "Oh and could you stop by the FBI field office? I want to pick up something."

"Sure thing lad," Doyle said as he exited the freeway he was on and headed towards Wilshire Boulevard.

_I hope I don't have to hurt anyone, _Angel thought to himself while looking out to the sights of Los Angeles.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Unconventional, I know...but like I said... I need a break from vampires and angst. I just wanted to write a good, ol'fashion shoot'em up story! Please read and review, and leave some good and positive criticism. Don't worry, I can take it. I prefer it to since I can go over my mistakes. **_


	2. An Agent and a Lawyer

_**AN: I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was out of town and barely got back! Thanks for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them! This is more like a filler chapter and it provides a bit of a back story on some characters, especially Buffy and Angel. Oh and those who are wondering, I will explain more things in later chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Angel**_

****

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_****__**6:50 pm**_

Angel howled in laughter in the back seat of the cab as Doyle continued explaining how he met his wife, Cordelia. "And then when I was about ta ask her out on a date, this drunken hobo comes flying out of the alley scaring the ever-living shite out of 'Delia. She screams like a banshee and runs away as fast as she could on heels," Doyle choked out as he continued laughing alongside Angel. Angel was leaning on his side, clutching his waist with laughter floating in the air.

He sat back up once the laughter died down and shook his head in good humor. "So how did you finally ask her out?"

Doyle made a 'hmm' sound and recalled how he did it. "There's a town about 2 hours north of LA called Sunnydale, 'Delia is from there and she went up ta visit here parents. Of course, being the gentleman that I am, I offered to accompany her. Ta make a long story short, her father sat me down and basically gave me an interview which scared the crap out of me. The next day I took 'Delia to some club called 'The Bronze' or some shite like that and asked her out in the middle of an AC/DC song."

"Hmm, sounds romantic," Angel said sarcastically. He knew where the Bronze was and where Sunnydale was, but he kept it to himself. "Which song was it?"

"Oh it was that one song called 'You shook me all night long,'" Doyle said as he recalled one of the most exciting moments of his life.

"Ah, that is a good song," Angel added.

Doyle nodded in seriousness before breaking out into a big toothy grin. "How did you and the missus meet?"

Angel looked out of the window as he remembered when, where, and how he met Buffy. "We were 16 when we met and it was in the 10th grade in Hemery High School…"

"You've lived here before then?" Doyle interrupted.

Angel glared at Doyle for a bit for the interruption but nodded and continued as he was never interrupted. "I was one of the popular kids because I played basketball. I never really cared about the popularity; I just played because I liked it. So I was late to practice one day…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**October 16, 1996**_

_**Hemery High School**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

Angel sprinted down the hallway as he checked his watch for the time. He cursed silently as he noticed once again he was late to practice. The coach was going to chew his ass out and make him do laps around the court again. He sped up as he thought about it more, but squealed to a stop as he saw a group of football jocks surrounding a pale blonde kid who seemed to block someone behind them. He tried to look closer and noticed a flash of blonde hair behind the slighter taller blonde boy.

"Oh what are you gonna do huh? Just move out of the way so we can speak to her," said one of the jocks in an unnerving kind of way.

"Fuck you asshole," the blonde boy spat out and he managed to hear a feminine voice behind the boy. "Let me at 'em Spike! I'll kick his ass, c'mon!"

"No pet, stay behind me," the boy named Spike said to the girl behind him. Angel was entranced by the strong female voice behind the boy named Spike but still didn't make a move to go help out the duo. He was hesitant to spring into action, knowing that his record wasn't all the stellar. At least until another female voice spoke up behind him.

"You should go help out."

Angel jumped a bit and then turned to see his favorite computer teacher. "Ms. Calendar, you scared me."

Jenny smiled gently at Angel. She heard the commotion from her class and was coming out to break it up when she saw Angel trying to make up his mind to help out. She knew the reason why Angel was so hesitant to help out, so she did the good teacher thing during a situation like this. She sicced Angel on them. "Go, help them out. You know as well as I do that those kids won't stop messing with them."

Angel nodded and took a deep breath. He calmed himself down and dropped his books on the floor. As he walked over, thoughts of being late to basketball practice left his head. Now even though Angel was just 16, he could very well still be intimidating; standing at 6'1, he towered over most students. He was probably the only student that wore black or dark colors all year, but he has said before that the clothes add to his image.

He walked up to the 4 jocks surrounding Spike and the mystery girl and stood behind all of them. He managed to catch Spike's eyes to reassure him that he was there to help and Spike relaxed slightly. Angel towered over all the football jocks by at least 1 or 2 inches, but it was his stare that unnerved everyone that got into a fight with him. He tapped one of the jocks on the back and put on a curious face. "Hey Hogan, what's up?"

The jock named Hogan smiled stupidly and thought Angel was there to help them out. "It's the new girl and her brother. We're just messing with them."

Angel nodded and noticed that Hogan went back to messing with the brother and sister. He sighed and tapped Hogan on the shoulder again. Annoyed, Hogan turned to glare Angel, only to be met with an incredible hard right hook that sent him sprawling to the floor. Another jock saw the punch and threw out his own punch, only to have it blocked and then receive a punch of his own for his efforts. Angel stood over the two fallen jocks and stared down the two remaining jocks with deadly calm eyes.

"Still wanna mess with them? Why don't you guys mess with me?" Angel said in a calculating voice. Some students staying late in the day came out their classrooms to view the spectacle and were cheering Angel on. Jenny blocked some of the teachers from going to stop the fight saying that "those boys need an ass whipping and Angel was the man to do the job." Spike was impressed at the slightly intimidating boy, but still kept his focus on not letting his sister out from behind him till the coast was clear.

One of the remaining jocks looked over at his buddy and nodded. "Let's get him!" He screamed out and both of them charged at Angel. Angel stayed calm and then sprang into action. With his coat billowing behind him with his movements, Angel launched a huge roundhouse kick that connected with both jocks. By that time, Hogan recovered from Angel's sucker punch and got up with a bloody lip and swung at Angel. He managed to punch Angel in the temple, but it only served to anger Angel. Angel turned let out a sound similar to a growl and grabbed Hogan. He punched him twice in the stomach and then pushed him to the lockers. Hogan couldn't escape the flurry of hits Angel unleashed on him and ended up ground after a few brave students pulled Angel off of him.

Angel shook of the other students and took a deep breath to calm down and turned to the other jocks and glared them down. All now three recovered jocks looked at each other, then at a now knocked out Hogan and then back at each other. Their decision was clear in their eyes and all three ran away from Angel in fear. Angel took a deep breath and relaxed his whole body. He turned to Spike and walked over to him. Spike stared down at Angel, showing that he wasn't intimidated by him. Angel was pleasantly surprised and impressed with the blonde boy and nodded at him. He was about to leave when he heard the girl finally escape from behind Spike.

"Hey you," she called out. Angel looked down to her, only to be met with her own version of a roundhouse kick, taking him down. Angel looked up in surprise and anger at the girl, but was stunned silent at her beauty. Brown eyes met green eyes and people all around them gasped at the instant attraction between the blond girl standing over the dark brown haired boy. "Is there a problem miss?" Angel quipped out at the beautiful blond.

Spike managed to snap out of his stupor at seeing his sister easily take down the boy who just helped them out both and reached out to pull his sister back. "Buffy, calm down would ya? He just helped us out."

Buffy shrugged Spike off and turned to her brother. "Well he should've said something," was all she said before she turned back to the handsome boy starting to stand up. "And yes there is a problem. I had it taken care of!"

Angel just chuckled, before he groaned in pain and grabbed his chin. By this time the students around them dispersed and the teachers were making their way over to them. "Wow, you're pretty spry for a small thing."

"Small thing? Looky here buddy, I'm not spry—I'm just very limber," Buffy said and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Angel up and down discreetly and she suddenly had an urge to run her hands all over them. "What's your name anyway?"

Angel was thinking bad, _bad, _thoughts of the petite blond girl when her question registered in his lust-laced mind. "Oh, it's Liam, but people call me Angel. And what's yours?"

"Angel," Buffy tested out his name and agreed that he indeed earned that name somehow. Angel gulped at the way Buffy said/breathed his nickname and didn't remember anyone else saying that sexily, even if it was innocently.

"Buffy," Angel said her name. Buffy was pleased that her name was said silkily from his mouth. She was about to say something when the teachers finally appeared and surrounded both Angel and Hogan. He managed to catch Buffy's eyes and yelled out, "See you around!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back in the present**_

"Eventually I found out that I had a lot of classes with her and her brother and all three of us just started hanging around. Buffy and I got closer and closer and I finally worked up urge to ask her out," Angel explained as he looked out of the window and spotted the FBI office coming up.

"How did you ask her out?" Doyle asked him, curious to know.

Angel laughed while remembering. Doyle pulled into the parking lot of the FBI building and drove up to the front. Angel sighed and smiled as he told Doyle. "In January of 1997 there was a talent show. Spike and I decided to compete in it and we sang the song 'Because the night.' Now it was the Bruce Springsteen version so don't go confusing the songs. In the middle of the guitar solo, I walked off the stage and walked over to Buffy who was sitting in the front row with her friend Faith and I asked her out."

Angel reached into his pocket and handed Doyle over a twenty dollar bill and looked at the building. "Wait here for a while. I'm going in there to get my gun."

Doyle just nodded and pocketed the twenty. Angel got out of the car and closed the door. He heard Doyle drive into a parking space and Angel walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

_**At the same time**_

"Buffy, your faxes just came through," Willow Rosenberg said to her boss. Fresh out of college, Willow was grateful that Buffy hired her personally. She was also grateful that she had a great friendship with the petite blond and knew a lot of things about her. Buffy nodded to her assistant and she walked over to her fax machine to get some papers. She read through them quickly and sighed as she got some more papers for another case.

"Wills, come over here," Buffy said as she sat down in her office chair. Willow quickly came over, or as quickly as she could with her pregnant belly would let her. Buffy smiled gently as she remembered her times like that. "When are you going to apply for the junior partner position?"

"After I birth this little one here," the red-head said as she lovingly ran her hand over her baby bump.

"How's Oz taking the pregnancy?" She recalled Willow's boyfriend lax attitude to everything.

"He's doing good, still not freaking out," Willow said as she looked around the familiar office. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you know that even though I work here, I'm still in the JAG program with the military. I'm going to need you to oversee an upcoming case here while I provide legal advice to NCIS," Buffy explained.

Willow's eyes fell to Buffy's picture hanging. In it, Buffy is dressed in a Navy Class A-Officer uniform and she's looking straight into the camera with a serious face. "I forget that you're still in the military."

Buffy nodded and took out a huge file from her cabinet behind her. "This all the information you need and get the paralegals to help out okay?"

Willow nodded and took the file from her and looked through the papers. "When is your FBI hubby getting here?" She asked suddenly.

Buffy just shrugged and stayed silent as she stared at her husband's military picture on her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FBI Headquarters**_

_**7:25 PM**_

Angel sighed once again as the Deputy Director of the LA branch of the FBI looked over once again at Angel's record. "You asked for a temporary reassignment here in LA, correct?"

"Yes I did sir," Angel calmly explained.

Deputy Director Flutie widened his eyes as he read over Angel's military record. "Wow, former Navy SEAL Sniper and Petty Officer Second Class. Honorably discharged from the Navy and—wow Senior Agent in DC for some time till an incident involving…" Flutie trailed off and looked up to Angel in shock. "You knocked out the Assistant Director of the FBI!?! How did that happen?!" Flutie asked in shock.

"He insulted my wife and I took offense to that. I was on suspension and everything, so they approved my temporary move to LA," Angel explained calmly.

Flutie looked around and whispered in almost a conspiracy-tone, "But didn't your wife leave you?"

"Hey, I still love her. Can't really blame me for defending her honor, plus I had witnesses to back me up," Angel managed to stay looking innocent, but he was laughing internally.

Flutie just shook his head and got out a piece of paper. He scribbled down some words and orders and called his assistant in. He gave his assistant the papers to file and then turned to Angel. "Here's the deal, you're going to have a partner," he saw Angel about to speak and put his hand up to silence him, "Not negotiable. That's what your director told me to do. Now your partner is the FBI LA liaison from Interpol. His name is Agent Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. You'll meet him tomorrow okay?"

"Yes sir," Angel said sarcastically.

"Now go get your sidearm from the armory. It's the basement level in case you're about to ask," Flutie explained. He then turned to his computer and Angel took it as his time to leave.

He walked over to the elevators and waited for them to open. Another agent with black hair came up next to him and waited silently for the elevator. Once it arrived, both of them went into the surprisingly empty elevator and Angel pressed the button to his floor after the other agent.

The ride was silent, but then broken by the agent next to Angel. "New agent?" Asked the man next to him.

"Transfer from DC," Angel explained.

"You're the guy who knocked out the director dude?"

"Yeah," Angel said but didn't explain further.

"Nice," the agent said.

The elevator descended into silence again and the elevator slowed down and dinged once it reached the agent's floor. "Special Agent Daniel Osborn, just call me Oz," the agent said.

"Special Agent Liam Connolly, just call me Angel," he said right back to Oz. Oz nodded stoically and walked out of the elevator after the doors opened. Angel was left to his thoughts, but before they become darker the elevator dinged as it arrived to the basement. He walked out and walked over to the opened door with weapons behind the agent reading a magazine. "I'm here to pick up my sidearm."

Without looking from the magazine, the female agent pointed to the clipboard in front of her. "Sign in your name and badge number."

Angel signed in and waited for the attending agent. She picked up the looked at the name. "FNG huh?" She suddenly asked.

"No, I'm just a transfer," Angel said.

"Oh, the guy who hit the big boss man huh?" The woman said while she looked to the computer.

"Does everyone know about that?" Angel said in surprise.

"Some of us heard, I did especially. Not every day a sexy agent comes to us from DC," the agent said. She went to the back and got a Glock 23 and walked back over to Angel. Angel slightly hissed through his teeth at the standard issue weapon and the agent heard. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Well um, what's your name?" Angel asked nervously.

"Agent Anya Jenkins. Now what's the problem with this gun? You just point and shoot," she said.

"It's uh well—that's sort of my back up weapon. I use a M1911 .45 pistol," Angel explained.

"Oh okay, you're the guy that this package is for. It's specially marked for you," Anya said as she reached down and got a small brown package out. Angel opened the packed carefully and there was Angel's weapon back in DC. He also saw a note from his friend back in DC.

"Here's your gun, Nabbit," Angel read out loud. He picked up the black and chrome weapon and felt the familiar weight of it. Angel had such a gleeful look in his face that Anya had to say something, "Is that your orgasm face?"

Angel blanched and sputtered at Anya, "What?"

"It seems like you would have that face when you orgasm," Anya explained as she handed over the glock 23, ammo, clips, and gun holsters. Angel put on his shoulder gun holster and put his .45 in the holster. He then put his glock 23 in the single holster and put the holster to his side. He ignored Anya's explanation of orgasm faces and just walked away. When he got on the elevator he sighed in relief. "LA man," he muttered to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and Review! Next chapter is when Buffy and Angel meet up! **


	3. Meeting once again

**AN: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the response and the kind words! I had to check the reviews through this site because my email is down right now. Stupid MSN! lol! Oh and my Angel is different from other Angels. The character is a bit OCC, but that's because I'm mixing a few traits from DB's characters. The Angel in this story is a bit of Angel, Angelus, and Booth. Angel's gentleness and love, Angelus' lust and power, and Booth's heart! It's a good mix and I like it lol. Well thanks to all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did, then wow! **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**FBI Building**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**7:55 PM**_

The first thing Angel noticed when he exited the building was the now dark night sky overhead. He looked around for the cab and noticed that Doyle was talking to an FBI agent while getting frisked.

"Ah, ye're enjoying touching me goods eh? Why don't ye go touch yerself off in a corner ya arsehole!" Exclaimed Doyle as he avoided the agent's hands once again.

"Sir be quiet, you still haven't given me a good enough reason as to why you've been out here for so long. Now please cooperate before I take you in under suspicious activity," said the agent.

"Ye're not taking me no where! I have the right ta defend meself!" Said Doyle loudly as he got into a fighting stance.

"Sir please do not make me use physical violence to restrain you," said the agent calmly.

"I'd like ta see you try that with me! I should have ya know that I was in the military back in Ireland, so good luck with taking me down!" Doyle said as he started hoping around the parking lot waving his hands and arms in a distracting manor.

Angel chuckled as he saw the confused look on the agent's face and decided to intervene before the young agent was embarrassed. "Excuse me," Angel said causing both men to look at him, "I'll take it over from here."

The agent looked warily and then walked up to Angel. "Who are you?" He asked in a slightly squeaky voice once he saw how broad and tall Angel was. The agent also noticed that Angel was dressed in civilian clothes, wearing dark jeans, black boots, a grey colored shirt, and a long black leather coat.

"If you're done checking me out, I'm Special Agent Liam Connolly and that person right there," he pointed Doyle out, "Is my taxi driver. So if you're done harassing and feeling him up, we'll be going now."

The agent turned pale and nodded shakily and then turned to run away. Angel laughed a bit watching the agent fumble with his keys to get into his car. He turned to see Doyle laughing with glee and walked over to his fellow Irishman and taxi driver. "You were in the military back in Ireland?" Asked Angel since Doyle didn't look like a military person.

"Aye, I was for about 6 years," Doyle explained as both him and Angel walked back to the cab and got inside. "I was part of the Army Ranger Wing because I was a wee bit crazy to be an infantryman. It's nearly the quite the same as the Rangers from here." Doyle got into the cab and settled in, while Angel looked impressed.

"Impressive, I wouldn't have you pegged for a military person," Angel explained. "You seem…" he trailed off as he tried to find the right words to explain how Doyle looks to him.

"An overly friendly, yet dangerous individual?" Doyle put in helpfully.

"You seriously don't look dangerous. You look more, umm, like a home-y individual," Angel said as he saw Doyle's face slightly fall in humor.

"Hey, at least I tried," Doyle said as he started the cab. He pulled out of the parking lot and pulled into the street. He made a right turn and drove towards the direction of Wolfram & Hart just as Buffy decided to call Angel.

"_Where are you?!"_ She said as a greeting.

"Well hello to you," Angel replied sarcastically.

"_Whatever, where are you? You were supposed to be here like over an hour ago! They party started 30 minutes ago! So you better have a good excuse as to why you're late," _Buffy said loudly causing Angel to move the phone away from his ear. Doyle chuckled as he overheard Angel's wife near shriek.

"Damn, if you wanted to see me that bad, you should've just told me to arrive earlier. You didn't give me a specific time," Angel calmly explained as Doyle pointed out the Wolfram & Hart building in the distance.

"_Oh shut up and don't give me that crap. I know how long it takes from the airport to my building so what's taking so damn long?!?" _She said loudly again. She noticed Willow peaking into her office to see what the problem was, but Buffy just waved her away.

"Okay what's up with the inquisition here? I'm on the way. I said I was going to be there earlier and I'm going to keep my word. I had things to do first okay?" Angel explained with a tinged of anger and annoyance lacing his voice.

"_What? Had to find a replacement for Darla?" _She heard Angel groan. She knew that was a stupid subject to bring up but she needed a laugh to calm herself down, though she didn't say it out loud.

"We are not, I repeat not, starting that up again!" Angel exclaimed loudly. Doyle stifled a laugh, while he took a left at a light.

"_Why? Is Spike still with her or what? Last I heard he went to pick her up and that was 2 months ago," _She said as she remembered Spike's reaction at getting Darla back.

By this time, Doyle's interest was piqued high and he glanced back at Angel from the rear view mirror with the question clear in his eyes, _'who is Darla?'_ "Hold on for a minute," Angel told Buffy and then put his hand over the mouth piece. "Darla is 1970 Plymouth Belvedere GTX. Spike and I have a rivalry for her all the time and Buffy once thought I was cheating on her with the car." Angel then took his hand off the phone, only to hear Buffy scream back at him.

"_The way you made it seem was like you loved that damn car more than me! How did you expect me to be okay when I thought my husband was spending time with someone else who wasn't me?" _Buffy's loud voice carried through her door causing Willow to wince. She turned to her best friend, Xander, who worked as a mail delivery at Wolfram & Hart.

"Jeez, I didn't know that she could yell like that," said Willow as she winced when Buffy said yelled out an unmentionable word.

"Yep, surprising our little Buffster has that much passion, or is it anger, I don't know, but she's really loud," said Xander. Just then, another lawyer by the name of Lindsey McDonald passed by Willow and Xander and heard Buffy yell through the door.

"Trouble in paradise or what?" Asked the Texan lawyer.

"She's talking to her husband. I think he's on the way here," Willow explained. All three got quiet as the inside of the room got real silent, but then exploded as Buffy yelled out her 'bye'.

"Just fucking get here damn it!" Buffy slammed the phone down and leaned on her desk to calm down.

Angel looked at the blinking phone saying _'call ended' _once again and held in the urge to slam the phone against the glass. He breathed and looked at Doyle through the mirror again. "I'll give you fifty bucks if you hurry up and step on it." Doyle nodded and stepped on the gas, lurching the 2007 Ford Crown Victoria forward. The powerful V8 engine roared with the sudden burst of speed and Doyle laughed in joy at being able to speed.

Angel just breathed evenly to calm down and managed to calm down as Doyle pulled into the street where Wolfram & Hart was at. He slowed down and pulled into the parking lot in front of the building and pulled the car up to the front door. Angel started at the tall 35-story building with eyes burning with anger. "Fuck it," he muttered to himself. Without taking his eyes off the building, Angel spoke to Doyle. "Pop the trunk, I need to get my suit out." Doyle nodded and pulled the switch for the trunk. The sound of the latch unlocking rang in Angel's ears and he breathed deeply.

Angel got out of the car and opened the trunk to get a small bag that contained his suit. Just to piss off Buffy even more, he went through another small bag and got out the object that royally pissed off Buffy, but also turned her on and he knew it. She knew that he knew, and he knew that she knew but always acted as if he didn't know (Did you get that). Angel stuffed the object into his pocket, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the driver side. Doyle lowered down his window and saw Angel looking around at the building. "Park in the basement and wait until I call you or something," Angel said. He tapped the top of the car and Doyle nodded and drove off.

Angel sighed loudly and walked into the building. He looked around at the spacious lobby of the building. He looked straight forward and noticed the elevators located in the back of the lobby. Several offices lined the lobby from different companies that the law firm leased out to. Comfortable couches and seats were spaced around the lobby and in the middle was the attendant's desk. The well dressed security guard looked up with a bored expression as Angel walked up to the desk with a friendly smile in place. "Hi where's the restroom. I have to change because I was invited to the party."

"What's the name of the person who invited you?" The guard said.

"Buffy Summers," replies Angel as he looked at the name tag of the security guard quickly.

"I'm going to need you to sign in and I need to see your ID," said the security guard in a board tone of voice. Angel sighed and nodded as he looked for the sign in sheet. He took out his government ID and showed the guard. "Ah, an FBI agent huh? We don't get a lot of those around here."

Angel just shrugged and looked up. "The restroom," he asked once again. The guard pointed to a small hallway next to the 4 elevators in the back of the lobby. "Thank you and have a good night Mr. Rayne."

"Yes, the party is on the 25 floor," said guard Ethan Rayne and he looked back down to the video game he was playing on a laptop. Angel walked away and headed to the restroom. Along the way he sent a text to Buffy's cell phone saying that he arrived and was in the restroom changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile: Down in the basement parking lot**_

Doyle got on his CB radio and called his boss saying that his client requested him to wait for him. The boss was okay with it and Doyle went all the way to the back and parked in a dark corner of the parking lot. He turned up the volume on his radio and sat back to listen to the music and wait for Angel. He closed his eyes and hummed along with the song. Since Doyle closed his eyes, he failed to see the large black van the nearly crashed into him earlier in the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back inside Wolfram & Hart**_

_**8:35 PM**_

Angel came out of the stall fixing his bow tie and making sure his hair semi-combed and semi-spiked. He holstered his .45 to the shoulder holster cleverly hidden by his suit coat and he felt the Glock 23 resting on the small of his back, also holstered by in its own holster. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text message that Buffy sent: _Hurry up Angel! You take a lot longer than I do to change!_

Angel closed the phone and growled in annoyance, adjusting his belt buckle that shinned brightly in the light of the restroom. He pocket his phone, grabbed his bag that held his civilian clothes and walked out of the restroom. He walked over to the elevators and pressed the button to 25th floor of the building.

The elevator ride was quiet except with the sound of annoying elevator music gently playing in the background. Angel clutched his bag next to him and felt the elevator slow down. His heart sped up with the anticipation of seeing his wife after nearly a year and he started thinking that it wasn't a good idea to come. _No damn it, you're a god damn SEAL. SEALs aren't scared of anything! Not even a damn JAG lawyer! She's probably not even that beautiful anymore, _he told himself even though he ignored the inward snort at the comment of her not being beautiful still. Angel would and will always believe that the mother of his son and daughter is the most beautiful woman on the planet.

He calmed himself down before the elevator door's pinged open to reveal the huge open floor. The lobby of 25th floor was cleared and people were around mingling or dancing. Towards the back of the dance floor, tables with snacks and food was set up and the attendant's desk was turned into a bar. He stepped out of the elevator with apprehension. He didn't want to run into another crazy woman that would question him how his faced looked during sex. Only Buffy knew that information and he wanted to keep it that way. But Angel's luck wasn't all that good as a blond made her way over. It wasn't the blond that Angel wanted to see.

"Hi, my name is Harmony Kendall and welcome to Wolfram & Hart," Harmony politely said. She immediately noticed Buffy Summers' husband and wanted the chance to meet him personally. _He was even more handsome in person_, she thought to himself. She was cut off from saying anything else and one of the senior partners of the firm walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Holland Manners and welcome to Wolfram & Hart. Sorry we didn't send a limo to pick you up, but Ms. Summers didn't inform us in time," Holland said to Angel.

Angel just nodded in an awkward manner. Even though he was used to talking to suits all day long, he was still a bit wary to speak to people he didn't know. "Um, okay, yeah I'm…" he was cut off by Holland.

"Yes, Mr. Liam Connolly of the FBI," Holland said with a smile that Angel found creepy.

He was cut off by a voice that would, will, and always lived in his dreams. "Angel," Buffy said in the same breathy tone she always unconsciously used. He turned to look at her and all thoughts escaped his mind. Even though she was dressed still in her power suit, she was still the most beautiful woman in the party. Her hair was longer, but still blond with the natural brown highlights that never left or went away. She had on a black coat that was open to reveal a light blue button down shirt. The blue collar was over the collar of the coat white showed off a bit of Buffy's cleavage. She also had on a tight, black business skirt that ended an inch above her knees. She had on some black Manolo Blahniks that made her toned legs seem endless. He took all of her in under a second before meeting her brightly colored green eyes.

"Buffy," was all Angel said in response. The old way of them greeting would always remain ingrained to them. For all the anger that Buffy had, she couldn't be any happier to see her husband once again. She let her happiness show in her eyes and got a beautiful smile in response. But the thing that caught her eyes was one of the reasons her husband was irresistible, but too smug; a red belt buckle with a rooster over the word 'Cocky.'

Angel smiled even more and just said one word, "Surprise."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**AN: Read and Review! I'll check the reviews and reply somehow! lol**_


	4. Reunion and a slight setback

**AN: I'm keeping it short. Here's the next chapter. It feels a bit eh, not my best work really. So it feels a bit rushed. Plus I blame it on my distraction of 'Bones' because it's on right now lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Buffy' or 'Angel.'**

Angel kept his eyes locked on Buffy's eyes, not bothering to hide the longing and want in his eyes. He noticed a light sheen form over Buffy's eyes and despite everything he's ever said to her in anger, he was still without a doubt in love with his wife. He stared at her for a few more seconds till he saw her eyes land on his belt buckle. He already had his charm smile in place when her eyes flew up to meet his and he saw the reason why he always wore this belt buckle around her. She loved and hated it when he wore the buckle.

"Angel," Buffy asked in a deceptively, sweet voice, "What's with the buckle?"

Angel looked innocent when he looked down to see his buckle and looked back up. They only thing that gave away his innocence was the playful, teasing glint in his eyes that Buffy always loved to see in one place, but now was not the time. "I like the buckle and it goes with my suit."

Buffy took a second to look over Angel's suit and she let her approval show in her eyes. He had on a dark blue suit that could pass of for the color black. His coat showed off the wide breadth of his shoulders and wasn't too long. His dress shirt was a blue color that matched the red tie that she was sure had some kind of design at the end. She liked the way his pants completed the outfit along with the shiny shoes that glinted in the light. _Damn him for still being so—so, handsome-y, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, whatever. Any reason to why you're late?" Buffy questioned him again.

Angel groaned in response and picked up his bag that had fallen at his side. "I'll tell you later, now please show me where your office is," he asked politely. Angel looked around the decorated lobby taking mental notes of where the exits were in case he needed to hide for a few minutes. He noticed Buffy already turning down a hallway and Angel trotted over to her, leaving Willow and Xander behind him who were still trying to say hi.

"Cheery man," Xander said sarcastically.

"Well if you didn't give him, or try to give him, the evil eye, maybe he would've said hi and spoken to us," Willow explained as she waddled her way over to a comfortable sofa. Xander followed his friend over to keep her company, not noticing a man coming in from one of the exits.

Buffy closed the door behind her as Angel came in and he whistled as he looked at his surroundings. His eyes took in the pictures, view from the windows, the way her desk was set up, and the small conference room that was attached to her office. He walked further in and noticed that one wall was made up of glass that was obscured because of the tint. He placed his bag on of the sofas located in the room and tucked his ID and badge into his back pocket.

He looked up and his eyes fell on a hanging picture of his two children, his daughter Dawn and his son Connor, and himself and Buffy. The picture was taking a few months before Buffy left and Angel felt his heavy heart as he thought of ways to fix things with Buffy. Dawn was his full-of-life three year old that had a light brown hair with a few natural blonde streaks going through her hair. Her light blue eyes were full of excitement and her face radiated joy as she was perched on Angel's shoulder. Buffy carried his one year old son with her, who was asleep. He smiled as he saw Buffy cooing at Connor and remembered that Spike took the picture, mostly because Buffy forced him to.

A gentle smiled played at Buffy's lips as she saw her husband staring at her favorite picture, before their family broke up because of an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She was hoping that Angel would stay for a while so they could work things out. He put the picture up and looked around the room and was surprised to not see any pictures of Riley anywhere.

"You don't have any pictures of Finn around here?" Angel asked as casually as he could, even though the jealous beast in him wanted to war with the wannabe army soldier.

Buffy wasn't fooled though. She could practically see the jealousy rolling off of him. "No I don't have any pictures of him at all. Why? Wondering what the competition is?"

Angel scoffed and turned to look at Buffy. "Please, that wannabe soldier doesn't compare to me," Angel said with a voice tinged in sarcasm.

"Look, you know he isn't a soldier. You know he works for a for a private security firm. He's probably been to Iraq, just like you have," Buffy explained, but she knew she may have just set Angel off.

"No, no way. Finn isn't a soldier and he wasn't with the rest of those guys that went into Iraq. He probably arrived after the infantry units cleared out everything," Angel said strongly. He turned back around to look outside and Buffy knew she had to diffuse the situation somehow.

"Well, if it helps, Dawn and Connor don't like him," Buffy said sheepishly.

Angel slowed turned around and looked at Buffy with a blank stare. "Finn has met my kids?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, but I was with my mom and Willow. We were shopping and I had the kids with me. We ran into him there and he tried to bond with both of them. It resulted with Connor puking all over him and Dawn kicking him in the shin," Buffy explained. She smiled as Angel laughed lightly, in an effort to control his laughter. "Dawnie says that she wants daddy back and Connor is starting to ask about you."

"Well at least I haven't lost one of my girls yet," Angel muttered to himself. He sighed lightly and looked down to the floor. "I want to come back Buffy. It's not the same in DC anymore and I miss you guys." He looked back up to Buffy and let his tired eyes show the truth.

Buffy smiled gently and walked over to Angel. She looked up to his eyes while taking both his hands in hers. "Well, we've been waiting for daddy to come back. Riley was just there. I just went on a few dates with him, nothing too serious. I can't date anyone, you know that Angel. You've ruined me for other guys."

Angel smiled widely and leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm not going anywhere Buffy. I want to make it work with you, hell I punched my boss and got myself transferred here to LA."

Buffy chuckled lightly and tilted her chin up, a silent request. Angel licked his lips lightly in anticipation of kissing Buffy for the first time in a year and leaned down.

"Everybody get down!" A voice yelled out and gunshots rang out down the hallway from Buffy's office. The couple sprang apart and Angel ran over to the door. "Shut up and pay attention. Lay down!" Another voice yelled out. Angel peaked his head out of the main door and noticed that around 10 to 15 men were rounding up the people and taking them to the lobby.

He closed the door silently and walked over to Buffy in long, hurried strides. "Is there any other way out of here?"

Buffy managed to shake herself out of her shock and looked around frantically. "Um—there's a… a door in the con-conference room," she shakily said. "It leads out to some stairs."

Angel nodded and grabbed Buffy's hand. "Look, stay on my ass. Don't do anything stupid, don't panic and don't freeze on me okay?" Angel harshly said her. Buffy nodded, still in shock about the quick events outside, but she was trying to recall her own military training. Angel pulled Buffy with him to the door she said and he peaked out before going forward. He noticed one of the men going into a room and he looked at how far the stairs were. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the stairs were just across the hall and turned back to Buffy. "Ready?" Seeing her nod, Angel raced out of the room with Buffy right behind him and flew through the door of the stairs.

He let go of Buffy's hand and peaked out of the door of the stairs and noticed that the men didn't see anything or anybody run to the stairs. He closed the door silently and wondered where to go. Luckily, his wife managed to come back from the shock. "We-we could go up?" She suggested.

Angel nodded and jogged up the stairs with Buffy right behind him. He turned to her and reached behind him to take out his Glock 23. "Okay, I know that you remember how to shoot from basic right?" Buffy nodded and Angel continued. "Good, this is a Glock 23. It has light recoil and has 13 rounds okay? Just remember your training, point at the target and depress the trigger." Buffy grabbed the weapon and her training came back naturally as she released the magazine to check the bullets. She slid the magazine back into the pistol and pulled the chamber back to load the weapon up. She then looked at Angel and winked.

Angel just smirked and took out his own weapon and started up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Author's Note

**_AN: Hey it's me! I'm sorry I haven't posted or replied but I've been extremely busy with college final exams and last minute assignments due. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews, but I've been cramming. I'll be back when I have some free time, but I need this time for myself. I may post an update on either this story or another story so don't fret! lol Meanwhile, go check out Angel's Blue Eyes Girl's stories. Right now she's right some awesome Vampire Diaries stories which are epic long stories with flair! Oh and check out Melody's Fuse, she has a nicely written story called 'Worth Fighting For.' It's a nice read. Also there is Ashes at Midnight. She has an awesome season 7 rewrite with Liam and Buffy. Krynnalexia has a crossover that is weird but is an awesome read! It is a crossover between Angel and NCIS and it's well written. Oh and the final shout out is to a new writer called philly713. He has a series rewrite of Buffy (overdone yes, but well written) that includes everyones favorite demon, Angelus. It's going good and he's looking for a beta so go check it out!_**


	6. Note!

**_I'm coming back! Yes, I have gotten all of you're emails and reviews and I thank you all! It's gonna take me some time, but I will come back. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. I apologize for the huge time that I've been gone. I've been dealing with things and I've just barely gotten them under control. That and my muse decided tyo take an extended vacation. But not to fear, for everything is coming back. Till then, check out my friend's stories; his name is philly cheese dude. And he recently started on a new story called "Unexpected Allies." Go show him some love! See you guys soon!_**

**_Jay_**


End file.
